


Karma's a B****

by Akiragane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano is super gay for Karma, Bitch-sensei is Nagisa's mom, Completed, Dancing, Everyone is 17+, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Isogai is so done, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern AU, Mr. Karasuma is Nagisa's dad, Nightmares, No one wants to kill Korosensei, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shiota Nagisa, Revenge, Rivals to Lovers, SCID Ritsu, SCID character, They are still assassins, i don't know how to tag pls help me, long chapters (kind of), lots of fluff, rivals to friends with benefits, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: After class 1-A vandalizes the 3-E classroom, Karma takes it upon himself to get revenge on their leader, Gakushuu Asano. What he doesn't expect is for Asano to catch feelings for him. He ends up fake dating him in order to get into a dance for Nagisa. What will happen when the time comes for them to break up?(AKA Karma hates Asano's guts and Asano just wants his love)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this hell hole of a fic! I've had this in my docs for a while and I wanted to clear it. It's got an interesting storyline and I'm curious to see how people react to it. It should be fun :D. Also I'm still working out how to do some stuff on Archive, if anyone has some tips please comment them.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Itona slammed his hands on the desk. “How could we let those jerks in 1-A get the best of us AGAIN?!” he half-shouted.  


Karma looked out from behind Nagisa at his friend, who was seething with rage. Kaede looked even more worried, she tried to calm Itona down with some calming words. “No need to get bent out of shape about it, Itona. Please don’t do anything reckless.” she said.  


Itona growled deep in his throat. His spiky white hair that was pushed back by a lilac headband sort of looked like it was moving. “No, this time they’ve gone too far!” he replied, still shouting.  


Karma sighed, shifting Nagisa’s weight on his lap. The students from A class came down late at night and put hundreds of sticky notes around the classroom saying horrible things like “Retards!”, “Dilinquiets!”, and a bunch of hurtful things. The teachers had been taking them down when they arrived in the room. They spent the first period trying to get them off the wall, and then they found out that the class A people had disabled the screen that Ritsu was usually displayed on.  


Ritsu was a student diagnosed with SCID, severe combined immunodeficiency, so she came to school through a screen that also recorded everything in the classroom. She always loved coming to school, and would never waste a second learning. To take that away from her was like taking away one of the best things in her life. Karma could even admit he was a little pissed.  


Class E was looked down on because they weren’t as smart or as disciplined as the rest of the school, and they were even in a different school building. But that didn’t mean everyone else had to do something like that.  


The other students were eating lunch, Kaede, Itona, Nagisa, and Karma were plotting to do something in retaliation to the Class A punks. “Their leader is Gakushu Asano, right? The principal's son? I bet if we take him out, the rest will follow.” Nagisa said.  


Karma looked at his partner. Nagisa was nonbinary but biologically a boy who looked more like a girl. They had blue eyes, light blue hair tied up to look similar to Kaedae’s, and were shorter than a lot of students in the class. Karma had known them since they were young, before their gender awakening.  


“Yes! That’s exactly what I was thinking! But how would we do that?” Itona wondered.  


Karma smiled at his friend's energy. “How’s about you let me take care of him?” he said.  


Kaede stood up. “No way, Karma. You’re the most violent one here. You might go over there and bring back a dead body!” she said, concerned.  


Kaede was technically Itona’s sister-in-law, but their main teacher was his brother, so they had a lot of weird families in the class. Both of Nagisa’s parents worked as teachers in the E building, but that was a whole other story.  


Anyways, Kaede had long green hair that was more often than not tied up in two little hair pieces on her head. She was short, shorter than Nagisa, and her chest was completely flat, and she hated when other girls showed off their breasts because she was jealous of them.  


Karma rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna kill him, I’m just gonna teach him a lesson. I promise I won’t hurt him. I’m going to expose him for the son of a bitch he is.” he said, with a smirk.  


You could almost see the Devil horns popping out of his blood-red hair. Karma was sent to E class not because of his grades, which were actually incredible, but because of his violent nature. He called the random attackings “cleansing of the people who do bad in the world”. He was a strong believer of karma (haha get it)and felt that sometimes he needed to take it into his own hands.  


Nagisa turned to their friends. “I think we should let Karma do his thing. What’s the harm? You know he doesn’t care if he’s caught and gets in trouble, but if he teaches Asano a lesson, then I’m sure it’ll be worth it.” they said.  


Itona agreed immediately. Kaede needed a little more convincing but she eventually agreed.  


Not 5 minutes later their teacher came into the room and clapped his hands very loudly. Their main teacher was named Mr. Koro-sensei, but he preferred to go by Mr. K. He had short black hair with thinning eyebrows and pale skin. One of the best things about him was the fact that he wore the most ridiculous outfit ever. It looked like Hogwarts robes with blue and orange with a tie that had a bunch of crescent moons on it.  


But they loved their teacher. He was great at what he did, even if it was even on a promise to his dead wife, Kaede’s sister, who used to be their teacher before she died.  


But Karma didn’t really pay attention. Math was his best subject, why should he? No, he was plotting on how to embarrass Asano so bad he’ll never mess with E class ever again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_The Very Next Day..._  


The final bell rang and Asano got out of his seat. He turned in his homework to his teacher and started heading to his locker. He stopped a couple times to talk to his friends and classmates, but he was just stalling a little bit.  


Yesterday he had found a very sappy note in his locker telling him to meet him in his father’s office the next day. Another girl trying to get his love. He couldn’t blame them, he was basically perfect.  


Perfect grades, good looks, athletic, everything a girl could want. He got at least 2 confessions of love a month, and he always shot them down after leading them on until the very last second. It was entertaining for him to see them light up only to be crushed and maybe even start crying.  


He was planning for this confession to go the exact same way.  


He collected his stuff and headed to his father’s office. He knew his father was in a meeting but he should be done soon.  


He did wonder though. How did this girl know that? But why in his father’s office? Of course he had questions, but he didn’t think much of them as he opened the door.  


It was dark as it always was, and the chair at the desk was turned around towards the window. Asano dropped his stuff and walked up to the desk. “Hey.” he said seductively.  


The chair turned around and Asano almost fell over. It was Karma Akabane. “Hello. “He said just as seductively.  


Asano was in pure shock. Karma was the last person he expected to be here. This had to be a prank, surely.  


Karma was a smart kid, him and Asano were always fighting for top marks in the Math exams, but why is he here? “You wrote that note? I thought you were good at Math, not english.” he asked, irritated.  


“Yeah, I was planning to use one of my friends’ confession notes to my significant other, but those were too specific. So I just asked my friend Nakamura to write one for you. She’s excellent at that kind of stuff.” Karma replied.  


Asano got even more irritated. “What do you want?” he asked, arms crossed.  


Karma stood up and walked over to Asano, and slammed his hands on the desk so Asano was trapped between them. They were way too close for comfort. “Look, I won’t beat around the bush. You hurt me and my classmates, and I’m here for revenge.” Karma said right away.  


Asano snorted. Of course. He was probably gonna beat him up. Well, his father will be here soon, so he’ll get in major trouble. Not that he’s looking forward to getting hurt, but at least his attacker will pay. “But, I’m going to be a bit more creative about how I’ll do it.” Karma continued. “But I’m gonna need consent.”  


“What the hell are you-?” Asano started to say.  


Then Karma cut him off. With a kiss. Asano was so surprised he didn’t know what to do. Then Karma grabbed Asano by the waist, pulled him closer, and forced his tongue into his mouth.  


Asano was at a loss for words, it wasn’t like he could say anything anyways. When Karma finally pulled away, there was still a thick string of saliva connecting their lips.  


Asano was breathing heavily. This escalated quickly. He was probably blushing really hard. He was so glad it was dark. He didn’t want to swallow because he was afraid he wouldn’t just be swallowing his own saliva.  


Karma spoke again. “I’m doing this, one way or another. You decide how far you want me to go.”  


Asano pulled away a bit more so the string connecting them broke. Karma didn’t seem to be fazed, like he did this all the time. For some reason that made him angry. He didn’t want to be the one turning into a puddle of goo at something as simple as a kiss. He wanted Karma to be as helpless as he felt.  


So he smiled and grabbed Karma’s shirt and kissed him back, just as hot and heavy as the last one.  


Why was he doing this? His dad could walk in at any minute. He shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong. Karma was his rival, hell, he’d written some of the more creative notes that him and his friends put up around the classroom directed at Karma.  


Yet here he was. Making out with someone he’d convinced himself he hated. He didn’t really care. For some reason it felt _so good_. And he wanted more.  


Karma pulled away to breathe and Asano smiled. But he saw that Karma still wasn’t anywhere near the state Asasno was in. Instead, he smirked and kissed Asano again, this time grinding their hips together. Asano started moaning loudly, but he didn’t give a shit.  


They went at this for like an hour, until Karma finally started to collapse. Asano had gone past his limit and just let Karma do whatever. But he tried to fight when Karma tried anything sexual, which seemed to stop him from touching him in weird ways or turning him around.  


Then Asano remembered. Where the hell was his dad?  


He was supposed to be here. Unless he left right after his meeting. Dammit. He probably did. Asano could get home on his own, but he preferred to ride home with his dad. His dad knew that.  


Then Karma just let go. Asano crashed to the floor in a pile of sweaty, blushing, coughing mess. Karma started to leave. “Where are you going?” Asano asked, trying to stand.  


“You’re dad isn’t coming. There’s no point in making out with you anymore.” Karma said and opened the door.  


Then Asano exploded with rage. “You were only doing that because you wanted my dad to catch us?!?!” he shouted.  


Karma looked at him like that was obvious. “Yes. It’s called revenge, but my plan failed. At least I got to see you completely at my mercy. That was fun. Don’t come looking for more though. I have a significant other, not looking for another one.” he said and closed the door.


	2. Developing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano acknowledges the fact that he has an attraction to Karma, but he doesn't know how to feel about it. He doesn't deal with it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to start with this. 
> 
> I'm sorry if some of the names get messed up sometimes, this originally wasn't a Karma/Asano story, the characters had different names, but I switched it over but may have missed some.
> 
> Anyways ENJOY!

Asano walked down the shopping district. He couldn’t get that day out of his head, and now his mind was filled with a ton of memories from that afternoon a week ago. 

Karma’s seductive smirk that drew him in, his soft dark red hair that Asano could just sink his fingers into, his beautiful amber eyes, his soft lips that were slightly chapped… 

Asano silently screamed at himself. He shouldn’t be thinking like that. Karma’s a guy! Asano is a guy! They couldn’t turn that into a regular thing. Besides, he had a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever! 

Then Asano looked over at a car that pulled in front of a restaurant. Two people got out. Asano recognized them. Isogai and Meahara from class E. Isogai had dark hair that was worn flat and a bit longer than Meahara’s strawberry-blonde hair. They had the same eye color, amber-yellow ish, and they were very similar in height too. 

Asano never really talked to those two, but he did know Karma was friends with them, he was friends with pretty much everyone from class E. Isogai worked at the restaurant they had stopped in front of, and he looked like he was in a rush. 

“Thank you so much, Hiroto, for driving me. I’m so sorry about this, one of my co-workers asked me to cover for them last-minute, and if I’m being honest, I could use the money.” Isogai said, getting his stuff out. 

“No problem, Yuuma.” Meahara replied and started helping Isogai unload his stuff. 

Asano watched them. Then Isoagi started going in, then he ran back to Meahara and gave him a kiss before actually heading in. Meahara smiled and blew a kiss to Isogai before getting into his car and driving off. 

Asano stared at the restaurant for a bit before going in. The waitress greeted him with a smile and led him to a table. Asano for some reason spurted out a request for Isogai to serve him and the waitress just nodded and went into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later Isogai came out, took one look at Asano, and frowned. “Hey.” Asano said nervously and waved awkwardly. 

Isogai sighed. “What do you want? Here to humiliate me at work, too?” he said. “Haven’t you done enough to our class?” 

“Chill out. I’m just here to eat. I don’t want to cause trouble.” Asano replied. 

Isogai obviously didn’t trust him, but he still acted like a normal waiter and took Asano’s order then went off, leaving Asano with his thoughts. 

He still wasn’t sure about anything. It’s possible that he fell for Karma, but he just didn’t want to admit it. He wouldn’t admit it, because he didn’t have a crush on his rival. He refused to. He just had to get back to school, into a rhythm of studying, and then his feelings would die. 

Then a couple came into the store. Asano glanced over and his head shot up. It was Karma with a blue-haired boy… uh, girl? He couldn’t tell. But they got a table where Asano could see them but they couldn’t see him. 

Karma looked so in love, he wouldn’t take his eyes off of the person across from him. He was genuinely smiling, holding their hand over the table and talking to them with a soft tone in his voice. 

Asano wanted him to talk to him like that. To show him his soft side. To kiss him again, to touch him again. He wanted Karma all to himself, so he wouldn’t look at the blue-haired person with that look again in that way. He wanted to be the one across from Karma, and to be the one Karma becomes a pile of goo because of and... F*** he had it bad. 

Asano was snapped out of it when Isogai put down his food. “Thank you.” Asano said softly. 

Isogai didn’t say anything, he just went over to Karma and his date and instantly brightened. He started talking to them and being ten times more friendly. 

At that moment, Asano made a promise to himself. 

He needed to make Karma his, no matter what. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The final bell rang and Nagisa collapsed next to Karma. They had a little less stamina than he did, and they had just gotten out of P.E. class, where Nagisa’s dad, Mr. Karasuma, taught. Nagisa’s mom, the language arts teacher Professor Bitch, was inside watching them. 

Karma helped Nagisa get up. “C’mon. We gotta change.” he said. 

Everyone headed to the changing rooms. Nagisa went into the transgender bathroom and changed in there. 

When they were done they met Karma to start heading down the hill. They talked about a lot of things as they walked down. When they reached the bottom of the mountain, a surprise was waiting for them. 

Asano was there, with a determined look on his face. Karma groaned. “What do you want?” he said, exasperated. 

Asano hesitated, but then he said, “I want to talk to you. Privately.” 

Karma groaned again but told Nagisa he’d catch up with them. 

Asano led Karma to the side of the main school building and leaned on the wall. Karma shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to his hip. “What?” he asked rudely. 

Asano opened his mouth, then closed it, then he said, “You kissed me.” he said. 

“I did a lot of things to you, why do you wanna talk to me ‘bout it?” 

“Because it made me start to have feelings for you.” 

Karma was startled. He was just trying to get him caught and in trouble, he wasn’t expecting this at all. But… maybe he could use this. Breaking his heart would be really good revenge. So he let Asano keep talking. “And I was wondering if you wanted to make a deal.” Asano continued. 

“What kind of deal?” Karma asked, licking his lips slowly. Asano’s eyes flicked down at the movement. 

“I can do a lot. I have a big influence. I’m willing to give you pretty much anything in exchange for a certain amount of time of you dating me.” 

Karma thought about this. This means he could ask for a lot of different things. Asano has to oblige to his demands, in exchange for Karma showing him the loving side of him, something only reserved for Nagisa. 

“I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know the final answer in about a day or so.” he said and started walking off. 

Karma could feel Asano’s eyes on him as he left. He couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head that he would want from Asano, he’d have to actually consider this. 

He met Nagisa at the train station. They asked him what Asano wanted to talk about, but Karma changed the subject. The metro came and they hopped on. During the train ride, Karma asked Nagisa if there was anything they wanted that Karma couldn’t provide for them. 

“Hmm. Well, I’d really like for class A to leave us alone.” 

“Yeah, but is there anything else?” 

Nagisa thought for a bit about this. Then they said, “Actually, the main campus is holding a dance for the students in about 3 weeks. I’d love it if E class could go to that. I think that would be really fun. Seeing all of us dressed up, dancing and having fun. Oh, maybe I could find a tuxedo-dress!” 

“And then I could turn it into a tuxedo-undress.” Karma said and winked. 

Nagisa giggled and the train stopped. “Yeah, but we’d never be able to do that. But it’s fun to dream.” Nagisa said and they got out with Karma. 

Then the train took off, blowing Karma’s hair to the left. 

He knew exactly what to ask Asano for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	3. The Start of a "Relationship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date time! I'm impressed with myself for being able to stay on schedule, but we'll see how long that lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all like a nonbinary Nagisa? I think it would be interesting to see in the actual show. Anime doesn't often have good LGBTQ characters, but they're getting better. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this, the puns killed me when I was re-reading this.

Karma was sitting in the classroom. Nagisa was talking to one of their friends, Chika, who was one of the best at archery and riflery at the school. Almost hard to believe since his black hair was covering his eyes most of the time. 

Karma got out his phone. 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Asano 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Its Karma 

**Gakushu Asano:** The hell is your username? 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Why do you care? 

**Gakushu Asano:** I don’t 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Look, I’m accepting your deal 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Class E gets to go to main campus dance 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** And I’ll date you up until the day of the dance 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Sound good? 

**Gakushu Asano:** Actually that sounds perfect 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Oh and I also want you to leave class E alone 

**Gakushu Asano:** I will if I get one dance at the dance 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Deal 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** You should change your username 

**Gakushu Asano:** Why? 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** So Nagisa don’t know who I’m texting 

**Gakushu Asano:** Ugh fine 

**Gakushu Asano** changed their username to **TakeThatAs_a_no**

**Karma’s_A_Bitch** : Oh my god 

**TakeThatAs_a_no:** I tell no lies 

Karma tried to hold in his laughter. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was doing this for Nagisa. Besides, he will break Asano’s heart. He’ll shatter it. It’ll be the best payback ever. 

Mr. K came to the front of the class and started talking. “Okay, class. Time to take attendance. So everyone took their seats. Itona, did you fix Ritsu’s screen?” he said. 

Itona nodded. He was sticking his tongue out. He was the resident electronics master, so of course he was the one to fix Ritsu’s screen. “Okay then. Ritsu? Can you hear me?” Mr. K said. 

Ritsu’s face popped up on her screen. “Ready to go, Mr. K!” she said cheerily. 

Ritsu had lilac waist-length hair kept back by a green headband, as well as bright green eyes, and she mostly wore pajamas, since she didn’t have to get dressed to go anywhere. Mr. K nodded and started taking normal attendance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asano was sitting on his couch in black pants, a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket, playing on his phone. He was waiting for Karma, today was the first day of them dating, and Karma insisted on them going on a date already. For some reason, Asano was really excited. 

His dad wasn’t home, he had gone out with another principal to talk about different school running strategies. 

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang and Asano shot up. He ran to the door, opened it, and got a face full of flowers 

Asano was shocked by the giant bouquet, then it came in and the person behind it set it down. Karma looked up at Asano and laughed. “First date, right? I needed to do something special for you.” he said. 

Asano was surely blushing. He took the flowers up in his own arms and not-so-discreetly sniffed them. Then he smiled widely and said, “I love them!” 

The Karma took his hand. “Then shall we go, milady?” 

Asano for some reason got very flustered. “Uh, yes. I mean, let me put these down somewhere and then I’ll be ready to go.” he replied. “Also, I’m not a lady.” 

Karma just laughed as Asano went into the kitchen and broke the flowers into separate groups to put them in different vases. When he was done he ran back out to Karma, all ready to go. 

They walked to the shopping district and just walked around for about ten minutes before stopping in front of a fairly big cafe. Karma walked inside and Asano followed suit. When he walked in he was flabbergasted. Bookshelves were everywhere except for the middle, where around 15 tables were scattered across a mural on the ground of tons of characters from various books. Asano looked to the left and saw a direct path to the cafe part selling things like mini cakes and coffee. 

The entire place was amazing. Asano felt right at home here. “I talked to some of your friends, and they said you were a real bookworm, so I had to bring you here.” Karma said as he sat down at a table. 

Asano smiled and sat down next to him. “This is perfect. Thank you for bringing me here. I don’t think I’ve been here before.” he replied. 

“Yeah, it’s fairly new. I brought Nagisa here recently, and they really enjoyed looking at all the Sci-Fi books.” 

“Nagisa? Wait, your significant other? So are they a boy or a girl?” 

“Neither. They’re nonbinary.” 

“How could you date someone like that?” 

Karma frowned. “I’m dating an asshole, what’s a nonbinary person compared to you?” 

Asano was shocked at that comment. He didn’t want to talk about Nagisa, Karma was there for him, and he was going to make sure of that. “Hey, shouldn’t we go get food?” he said, changing the subject. 

Karma smiled again and got up. “Yeah, I’ll go get it. What do you want?” he said. 

“Uh, just get me anything you think I would like.” Asano replied. 

Karma nodded and left for about 7 minutes. When he got back he set a coffee down in front of Asano. “Food will be here in a couple minutes.” Karma said and sat down. 

Asano just nodded and sipped his coffee, a drink he was familiar with, due to the fact he had downed several cups of those nights before midterms and finals. Cramming was something he was good at, but Karma didn’t seem like the kind who studied at all, so how did he get almost perfect scores? 

The thought pissed him off but also drew him to Karma. It’s hard for someone to control something like that, butterflies in the stomach, squeezing in the chest, always wanting to be close to a specific person. 

Asano had tried to eat the butterflies, squeeze his chest harder till it popped, and getting as far away from Karma as possible. That didn’t really work so now he was here. 

Food did come, and it was delicious. The two talked about a lot of everything and a lot of nothing. After eating they walked around the bookstore and Asano found a couple of books that he had always wanted to read, and Karma got them for him. 

Asano was really happy that day, and he didn’t want it to end. 

The sun was going down when they started heading back, and Asano kept a tight grip on Karma’s hand. “Hey.” Asano said. “Do you wanna spend the night?” 

Karma hesitated, but then he replied with, “Sure.” 

So Asano opened the door carefully to check if his dad was there. He was in the kitchen, looking at all the flowers, so Alex led Karma to his room. They slipped in undetected and Asano breathed a sigh of relief. 

At that moment Karma pinned him to the door and kissed him. Asano was shocked at first but then kissed him back. 

It wasn’t any different from when they had kissed in his dad’s office, but this time Asano was so much more open to Karma doing whatever he pleased with him. 

Then Karma shifted and moved them to the bed and Asano’s legs came up and wrapped around Karma, who moved his mouth and nipped behind Asano’s ear, causing Asano to groan and start bucking forward. 

There was a knock on the door, and both of them froze. “Hey, Gakushu. Are you in there?” Asano’s father’s muffled voice said through the door. 

Asano silently panicked. “Yes, dad! I’m in here! I’m studying, so I would like not to be disturbed please!” he said. 

Karma smirked and ran his tongue up Asano’s neck, so he had to choke back a moan. “Okay, just checking on you since I didn’t hear you come in the house.” Asano’s father said. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry.” 

Karma bit Asano’s ear and pulled on it, trying to get his attention again. “By the way, do you know where all the flowers come from?” Asano’s father asked. 

“Uh, yeah. A couple of girls ganged up and bought me a ton of flowers, and they were actually nice so I didn’t throw them away.” 

“Oh. Okay. It might be nice to have some color in our house anyway. I’m going to watch some TV then go to bed. Good night, Gakushu.” 

“Night, father.” 

Asano heard his father’s footsteps walk away from his door, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Karma pulled away a bit and looked at Asano. “You don’t want your dad to find out about me?” he asked. 

“You’re in E class, he’d force us to break up. Not to mention he’d think you’d distract me from my studies.” Asano replied. 

Karma thought about this for a bit, but then he just shrugged and continued making out with Asano. 

Asano was so glad to change the subject. His dad was never the understanding type, and he was always keeping secrets from him, so it was nice to keep something from his dad for once. 

Asano let himself make a lot more desperate sounds as Karma ran his hand up and down Asano’s thighs. Asano’s mouth felt sticky and his entire body was sweating. This felt great, he didn’t know how Karma knew exactly which buttons to press or where to touch to turn him on or off, and he frankly didn’t want to think about how Karma might be doing this with Nagisa every night. 

Half the night was dedicated to calculated touches and messy tongues. The other half Asano found Karma spooning him, and he fell asleep to that fairly quickly.


	4. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of shorter chapter this week. Nagisa knows somethings up, and Kaede knows what it is. Asano doesn't wear makeup, and Karma is a flirty bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this chapter, it's absolutely adorable. Probably up there to my favorite one. I hope you guys like it too. 
> 
> Also I prefer the idea that Mr. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei would be Nagisa's parents other than his actual mom, because she's _the worst_ TM.

Karma was Facetiming Nagisa. It’s been about a week since him and Asano started going out, and Nagisa had no idea. But this also meant that he couldn’t spend as much time as he could with them. He loved Nagisa a million times more than he loved Asano, and he was going to break his heart into that many pieces when this whole ordeal was over. 

“Hey, Karma?” Nagisa asked. “Are you hiding something from me?” 

Karma’s heart rate picked up. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?” he replied. 

“It’s just, you seem to not have that much time for me as you usually do. Have you been busy with something lately?” 

Karma had to lie. Nagisa would never forgive him if they found out what he was doing with Aasno behind closed doors. “Yeah, my family’s finally starting to want to do stuff with me. I’m sorry about that, I’ve just been doing stuff with them. I promise I will still find time for you. I love you.” he said. 

Nagisa seemed to be satisfied with that answer. “Okay. Oh! Hey! I’m going on my first mission with my parents! Isn’t that awesome?!” they said. 

Karma smiled. Nagisa’s parents were part-time assassins that worked for the government, taking out drug dealers and rogue soldiers. Nagisa had always wanted to go on assignments with their parents, but they never let them. “That’s awesome, Nagisa. I’m sure you’ll be great.” he said. 

Nagisa seemed really happy about that. Then a noise could be heard in the background and Nagisa shouted something back. “Okay, I gotta go, Karma. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye!” they said with an air kiss. 

“Bye, love ya, Nagisa.” Karma replied. 

Nagisa hung up and Karma set down his phone. Almost immediately his phone rang again. He picked it up. A Facetime from Asano. He sighed and answered it. “Hello, darlin’. How’ve you been?” he said. 

Asano looked a little mad. “You frickin’ gave me hickeys, wise guy!” he said and pulled down his white turtleneck to reveal a couple of red and purple spots on his neck and collarbone. “Now I’ve gotta wear sweaters to hide them! Thanks a lot!” 

Karma laughed. He never held back when it came to Asano, he hadn’t taken his virginity yet, but he was planning to before the dance, “Sorry, sorry. Don’t you have, like, concealer to hide those? Your face is so perfect I assumed you wore makeup.” he said with a wink. 

Asano turned red and he ran his fingers through his dyed light orange hair. “No, I don’t wear makeup. And don’t flirt with me when I’m mad at you!” he shouted. 

“No makeup at all? Not even eyeliner to compliment your beautiful violet eyes? Not even highlighter to compliment your few freckles scattered across your nose?” 

Asano turned even redder and looked down. “No makeup at all…” he mumbled. 

Karma smiled. “See, I made you not mad at me! Works every time!” he said. 

Asano glared at him, but then he sighed. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“But you love me.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Karma turned around so he was lying on his back on his bed. “Hey, I wanna take you out tonight. Mind meeting me at the theater tonight at 8 pm?” he said. 

Asano smiled. “Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.” he said. 

“Great, see ya then.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” 

Then Karma hung up and then placed his phone on the bedside table. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. He felt horrible lying to Nagisa like this, but this was all for them. This was all to make them happy, and Karma would go to pretty much any length for them. 

He loved them so much, and he didn’t want to hurt them. 

But he also had a selfish reason for this. He wanted to hurt Asano harder than he could ever hurt any of Karma’s friends again. 

He would make sure Asano would be scarred forever. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Asano ran towards the theater. _Shit, I’m late! I’m so late!_ He thought. 

When he finally arrived he was sweaty and out of breath. Karma just laughed. “What took you so long, the show's about to start.” he said. 

“The what?” Asano heaved. 

Karma said nothing, but grabbed Asano’s hand and dragged him into the theater and into seats high up, so they got a great view of the stage. “Could you please tell me what show we’re seeing?” Asano whispered. 

Karma was still smiling. “You’ll see.” was all he said. 

Asano was about to say something when the curtain lifted and an entire symphony was shown. They had all types of instruments, even some that Asano couldn’t name. The conductor said a few words, then they began to play. 

It was some of the most beautiful music he had ever heard. They played some classical pieces and even some from modern songs. Asano was at a loss for words. “Pretty f***ing amazing, huh?” Karma whispered. “They’re the best band in all Japan, they’ve traveled all over the world, and they’re here for like two days, and your friends tell me you love music. So I decided to take you to one of their shows.” 

Asano breathed out and smiled. It was amazing. He was enjoying every second of it. “Yes, they’re absolutely f***ing incredible, to use your vulgar language.” Asano replied. 

Karma laughed. “Shut up.” 

Asano nestled his head on Karma’s shoulder. “But, yes. This is probably one of the best dates I’ve ever been on. No one else I know pays this much attention to me. Even my own parents.” he said, then looked up at Karma. “How much did this cost you?” 

“Not a penny. My dad’s company owns the theater, so I can get into any shows free, even with a plus one. I’ve taken Nagisa to many shows here, but this was a special show that I thought you would want to see.” Karma replied. 

They didn’t say anything for the remainder of the show. When it was over, Asano was sure he was clapping louder than anyone else in that theater. 

They walked around in the snowy night, and Asano was practically skipping. He had a tight grip on Karma’s hand and was smiling so much his face hurt. 

Once they arrived at the clock, however, Karma stopped and looked at it. Asano turned around. It was two minutes to midnight. “What’s wrong?” Asano asked. 

“Nothing, it’s just another day will have gone by of us dating, how are you not dreading the day of leaving me forever?” Karma replied. 

It was quiet for a bit. Asano was taken aback by the question. The clock ticked by another minute, and Asano stepped closer to Karma, so they were nose to nose. Karma held onto Asano’s waist and Asano gripped Karma’s arms. “I am dreading the day when I won’t feel your touch anymore. I’m dreading the day when you won’t look at me with loving eyes anymore. I’m dreading the day when you’ll only love Nagisa. That’s why I’m treating every light touch across your skin as though it’s the last time I’ll ever touch anyone. I’ll treat every kiss like it’s my last. I’ll be grateful for everything you do to and for me. Because I love you.” he said. 

Karma was obviously shocked. But Asano didn’t give him much time to process what he just said, because his mouth was already on his mouth. Karma then just accepted it and kissed him back. 

They didn’t realize that they weren’t alone when the clock turned to midnight 

They didn’t realize that someone they knew was watching all of this. They didn’t realize that they were making out in front of someone who could barely believe what she was watching. 

“W-Why?” Kaede said and sank to the ground. “Why would he do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO


	5. Going Along Swimmingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!: Slight nudity and cringy smut!
> 
> P o o l t i m e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all can spot the easter egg in here, I will gift you an early chapter.

About two days later class E went on a swimming trip. Mr. K didn’t like the water, so Mr. Karasuma and Professor Bitch were the ones chaperoning. Karma kept wondering why Kaede was so agitated. She usually was so calm, and she was a great actor, if something was bothering her that much to shine through her acting skills, then something must be very wrong. 

He found out on the bus. 

Nagisa had fallen asleep on his lap, and Itona had his head on Karma’s shoulder, but Kaede was in the row across from them, so she started talking to him. 

“Hey, Karma? How loyal are you to Nagisa?” she asked. 

“What? I’m very loyal. I love Nagisa very much. I would never cheat on them.” he lied. 

Kaede then made a very determined face. “Then why were you kissing Gakushu Asano two nights ago at midnight?!” she whisper-shouted. 

_Oh Shit_. Karma thought. He looked around, made sure both Nagisa and Itona were really asleep, then he turned back to Kaede, clearly mad and panicked. “Listen. We made a deal. I’m doing it for Nagisa. The only way I was going to get it was to date Asano for a little while. I’m planning to break his heart as soon as that time limit is up! I only love Nagisa, Kaede! So I’m not gonna let you have them!” he also whisper-shouted. 

Kaede was stunned, and Karma realized he may have gone too far. It was common knowledge that Kaede had a huge crush on Nagisa even after they started dating Karma. She had been heartbroken but kept a mask on for her friends because she really only wanted Nagisa to be happy. 

Karma never made fun of Kaede about the subject. He always thought it would touch a very delicate nerve if he gloated that he got to them first. 

She bit her lip, trying not to cry and breathed in. “Okay. But you have to tell Nagisa about what you're doing at one point in time before we graduate. Understand?” she said in a shaky voice. 

Karma didn’t want to say anything else he might regret so he just nodded and they didn’t talk the rest of the bus ride. 

Swimming was fun. They didn’t have transgender bathrooms so Nagisa ended up going in the boys changing rooms. No one questioned them as they put on a wetsuit. No one even looked at them except for Karma, who was covering them from peeping toms who wanted to know what Nagisa’s real gender was. 

They swam around a lot. A genuine swimming team was practicing in the pool next to them, so they got to talk to them about what swim meets and stuff was really like. Their lady manager seemed pretty upset that they were talking to underclassmen instead of practicing, and one dark-haired fella wouldn’t even get out of the water, despite his friends wanting him to come out and socialize. 

Apparently one of the girl’s swimsuits fell off, but Karma can’t vouch for that because he didn’t see it, and he didn’t care. One of their classmates made the comment that Karma was “Too gay to care,” and Karma almost punched him in the face, but Mr. Karasuma told him red water was way too hard to clean up, so he better let his classmate go. 

At the end of it all, Nagisa went into the girls changing room to shower, and Karma brought them their clothes. 

The sun was setting when they started heading back, and Nagisa had fallen asleep in Karma’s lap again, but Itona was wide awake trying to tame the mess of his hair, but being unsuccessful without a mirror. 

Karma got a text from Asano. 

**TakeThatAs_a_no:** You guys went swimming today, right? 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Yea 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Why? 

**TakeThatAs_a_no:** Come to my house tonight at 10 pm. I have a surprise for you. 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Ooooooo~ 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Trying to be the dominant partner aren’t we ;) 

**TakeThatAs_a_no:** Shut the hell up, that’s not it at all. Just come over. 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** I’ll be there 

**Karma’s_A_Bitch:** Darlin’ ;) 

**TakeThatAs_a_no:** I don’t know why I haven’t blocked you yet. 

Karma smiled down at his phone. Asano was a funny person, and Karma would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what Asano had in store for him. 

But maybe this could get Asano to hit rock bottom. Karma was doing everything he could to push Asano past the point of no return. 

And he was doing a pretty damn good job so far. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Asano’s heart was pounding when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Karma with his hands in his pockets. “Hey, so what is it-?” Karma started to say. 

Asano smiled widely and grabbed Karma’s wrist and dragged him all the way to the back of his house. They walked out to a huge Olympic sized swimming pool. Karma was flabbergasted, and Asano was noticeably proud of himself. “Yeah, but you probably don’t want to do any more swimming today, so…” Asano said and gestured to the huge and fancy jacuzzi off to the side. 

Karma smiled and immediately started stripping. Asano could feel the heat rising up his neck, but Karma had a swimsuit underneath, and when he got in the hot tub he physically winded down. Asano laughed, still blushing, and unbuttoned his shirt then climbed in next to Karma. 

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, until Karma looked over at Asano and said, “Hey. If you want you can sit on my lap.” 

Asano stared at him, but his body moved faster than his mind and then he was sitting on top of Karma, face to face. Karma held onto his hips but played with the waistband of his swimming shorts and looked up at Asano as he combed his fingers through Karma’s hair. 

They sat there for a couple of minutes, this time the silence was more comfortable. The water seemed to be getting warmer, or maybe that was just Asano. He wanted to smash his mouth into Karma’s, play with his tongue, nip at his lips so they hurt and he can’t smile without thinking of him. But he waited. He didn’t want to make the first move. He wanted Karma to collapse mentally first. 

“Are you a virgin?” Asano asked out of the blue. 

Karma didn’t skip a beat before replying, “No.” 

That didn’t surprise Asano as much as it should’ve. Karma was a 17-year-old male, and the way he acted around Asano told that he has had sex before. He probably has done it several times with his actual partner, Nagisa. 

“Are you?” Karma asked. 

Asano hesitated, but he nodded. “When you came for me for revenge, that was actually my first time _kissing_ someone.” he said. 

Karma looked surprised. “Seriously? I thought you’d’ve had like ten girlfriends before me.” 

Asano shook his head. “My dad always said it would be a distraction to have a significant other. He didn’t want any interruptions in my studies, so this was the first time I’ve ever really been in love.” he said. 

Karma didn’t have to say anything, Asano knew what he was thinking, that his father was a horrible parent, but he really wasn’t. He cared for him as long as he got good grades, which Asano thought was a pretty fair deal. Other people would disagree, but Asano never debated the subject. There was nothing he could change with his relationship with his father. That’s just the way it was. 

Karma cocked his head and leaned into Asano. Their noses bumped and their breaths intermingled. “Hey, if I’m your first love, how does it feel that I already have a partner?” Karma whispered. 

“To be honest, I could care less. I know about them, so I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. Besides, it wasn’t part of our agreement that you had to break up with Nagisa.” Asano replied. 

Karma’s expression was impossible to read. But he finally snapped and gently pressed his lips against Asano’s. 

Asano leaned into the kiss. This had become routine for them. Asano opened his mouth and let Karma slip his tongue in, then he pushed his inside Karma’s mouth. They always found a balance, a rhythm, to their kisses. 

Mouths first, then followed bodies. 

Karma’s hands slipped in Asano’s shorts and began taking them off, little by little. Asano was way too busy shoving his tongue down Karma’s throat to notice this, but he felt it when Karma started ripping the shorts with something sharp, he just didn’t care. 

Then the swimming shorts came off, and Karma pulled them up and out. Both legs were cut by a pocket knife that Karma brought with him. 

Asano realized he was naked the second Karma pulled apart from him to look him in the eyes. He was surely blushing harder than he had ever in his known life. He wanted to drown in the hot tub. 

Karma asked a silent question by looking downwards. Asano blushed even harder (if it was possible) and shook his head furiously. Karma didn’t mind, he just kissed Asano again, and Asano relaxed again. 

Karma touched him a lot, but not much more than the usual. Asano was way too absorbed making him absolutely breathless to really care. Let him be naked in his own jacuzzi, fine. 

The entire atmosphere shifted when Karma pushed Asano off, and then proceeded to take off his own shorts. Asano didn’t stop him and immediately got back in his lap when he was done. 

They didn’t really go any further than that, but for some reason, this made Asano feel like he was even more connected to Karma now. 

Maybe if he could do something in the one more week they have together, then maybe Karma could realize that the one he loved wasn’t Nagisa. 

Maybe Asano could make Karma fall for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME?!??!?!


	6. Dance, Children, Dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I n s t a n t t r a n q u i l i z e r.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update today. How y'all doing?
> 
> I'm very tired right now and in a lot of pain but I'm still working on multiple fics to distract me from it, but no promises for anything at the moment. The story is almost over and then I will be able to take a nap and will probably go on hiatus on my other fics just so I can have a break.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Mr. K was about to make an announcement.

Karma was about 90% sure it was about the Dance. It was in six days, the announcement had to be about that.

And it was.  
Mr. K said that in six days E class was invited to the main campus Dance, and then the class blew up. The girls started talking about the dresses they were going to wear, and the boys were talking about which one of the girls they were going to ask to dance.

Karma looked over at Nagisa, who was grinning widely. They made eye contact, and Nagisa nodded. Karma smiled back.

Walking home they talked about plans for transportation and outfits.

Then they saw Isogai and Meahara.

Nagisa was the one who saw them first, and they pointed them out to Karma. Then the couple hid to see what the other couple were up to.

“Y’know, I never imagined that we’d get to go to the main campus dance. It's something I’ve always wanted to go to.” Isogai said, grinning.

Meahara was obviously blushing, and he seemed so nervous, it was hard for Karma not to laugh. “Y-Yeah. H-Hey. Do you want to come to the d-dance with me… maybe?” Meahara said.

Isogai frowned, looked like he was doubtful, so Meahara was terrified that he’d say no, but in the last second, Isogai smiled and jumped into Meahara’s arms and kissed him. “Of course! What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?!” Isogai replied.

The whole ordeal was absolutely adorable to watch, and the two were so shocked when Karma came out and extremely obnoxiously called them out and congratulated them.

Nagisa finally dragged him away and into the metro. Then they started to talk again. “I’m kinda interested in how Mr. K was able to convince the principal to get us into the dance. How many strings do you think he had to pull?” Nagisa wondered aloud.

Karma just shrugged. “I dunno. I don’t think it’ll benefit us to ask, though.” he said. “You wanted this, didn’t you? This was something that you really wanted to do, right?”

“Of course I did, and I do still want to go. It’s just so out of the blue, and I’m just curious how and why we’re able to do this.”

Karma didn’t continue the conversation after that. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion in Nagisa. He would tell them about his little affair with Asano, after it had ended.

Karma got home safely. He went through the dining room, where both his parents were working hard, so he just gave them a wave and they nodded at him. Then he got into his room and crashed on his bed.

The next second his chair wheeled around and Asano said, “Hello, darling.”

Karma almost fell off his bed. “What?! How?! When?! Why?!” he rattled off.

Asano just laughed. “Your parents let me in like ten minutes ago. I told them I was a friend coming to study with you. It’s kind of worrying how little they questioned me.” he said and walked over to Karma to sit down on him and draped his arms over his neck. “Look, dad’s been really pressing me lately since finals are five days after the dance, which is in six days. Do the math. I’m running on about 30 minutes of sleep since yesterday and about ten cups of coffee an hour. I need a break. If you don’t mind, sweetie, I’ll need a little of your immediate tranquilizer to put me out for maybe twelve hours.” he started rambling.

“What the hell are you-” Karma started to say.

Asano cut him off. They were making out before Karma even realized what was happening. But he was trying to pull Asano off of him, honestly he didn’t like being taken advantage of. Finally he was able to keep Asano at an arm’s length away. “What’s your deal?!” he shouted. “Listen, if we’re gonna do any of that I’m the one who’s gonna be in control, _sweetheart_ , and I’m not a big fan of you just jumping on me like that! At least ask me like a normal person, ya dimwit!”

Asano seemed a bit stunned by that, but then he looked down and sat up, then placed his hands together like in a prayer-like manner. “I’m really sorry. Like I said, I’m really tired and getting kinda desperate. Can you please help me out here?” he said, quietly.

Karma just sighed and crawled over to Asano. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you. I’ll put you out like a light if ya want. Just don’t attack me like that. Being put off guard like that unnerves me, and if I were to actually get upset, then my sheets would be soaked with blood.” he said.

Asano didn’t say anything, so Karma just started doing his thing.

Asano didn’t fight back at all, he let Karma touch whatever part of him, let him shove his tongue down his throat, let him do pretty much anything. As soon as Karma pulled away to breathe, Asano was out cold.

Karma just smirked and tucked the poor schmuck into his bed then cuddled up next to him. This boy was his rival, and yet this whole experience taught him things about his opponent that he may not have learned otherwise.

Karma wondered if it was the same on the other end of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days till the dance.

About fifteen girls had already asked him to it, and he turned them down. Nicely.

He was done hurting people, especially people who fell for him, since now he knew what it was like to actually be in love.

Asano sat at his desk, doing his Language Arts homework and thinking about Karma.

The assignment was to write a 1000 or more words story, and they had to include dancing in it somehow, and the teacher asked to write in lots of details about the dancing.

Asano started writing about slow dancing with Karma.

He used both their middle names, so the teacher wouldn’t get suspicious and talk to his dad. He wrote that they arrived at a dance, both dressed to the nines, and Karma danced with Asano all night. He wrote that at the slow dance Asano talked to Karma, slowly seducing him, making him fall in love with him.

He wrote that Karma led the dance, that his fingers would lightly touch across open skin. He wrote that Asano grew even closer to Karma, blaming it on the crowd closing in. He wrote that they kissed and made out for the rest of the song.

Then his mind started acting on it’s own.

He wrote that Karma took him away to his house, and then they got in the bed.

Asano didn’t even realize how much detail he was putting into this. He just wrote what was going through his head whenever him and Karma did anything like this in real life. He kept making metaphors to dancing to stay on topic.

He didn’t realize how descriptive he was being until he read through it for editing.

Asano blushed so hard, his face could be compared to a strawberry.

But he only made grammar and spelling corrections. He sent the story in and collapsed in his chair.

Not two seconds later Asano heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” he said.

His father opened the door and sat down on the bed. Asano stared at his dad. “Hi, can I help you?” he asked.

“I’ll just get right to the point. I feel like you’re hiding something from me.” his father said.

Asano’s heart stopped. He could lie, but his father wouldn’t believe him. He knew how to read Asano like a book.

So he decided to tell half the truth.

“Um, yeah. I have been. But the reason I’m hiding it is because I don’t know how you’ll handle it. You might yell at me, refuse to be my father anymore, I dunno…” he said.

“Just tell me. I’ll decide what to do with you after you tell me what it is you’re keeping from me.”

Asano breathed out. “Okay, um, well, in the past couple weeks, not intentional at all, I’ve been noticing that… I might be gay.” he mumbled.

His father’s expression didn’t change. “I’ve been looking at all my attractive male classmates differently, and I think I’ve decided that I don’t want to date girls if I’m ever allowed to be in a relationship of any kind.” Asano continued.

His father stood up, walked over to Asano, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Gakushu. That’s okay. I’m not allowing you to have a partner while you’re in school, but as long as you’re still focusing solely on your studies, this doesn’t affect the way I see you at all.” he said in a soft voice.

Asano wanted to cry. But he didn’t. He once swore he would never cry in front of his dad, so he just hugged him instead.

Asano never intended to tell his dad about Karma.

At least, if he could make him fall for him, then maybe after they both got out of school, then he would tell his dad.

But his dad would 100% freak out at him if he told him about Karma now. So he hid another thing from his dad, and he would do a better job at hiding it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see the Principal from Assassination Classroom being homophobic, transphobic, sexist, or racist, but I do see him as prejudiced towards a person mental capabilities. I'm not a fan of him what so ever but I don't want to accuse him of being someone who doesn't respect other people for things like gender, sexuality, race, etc.
> 
> Also, on a more positive note, I totally imagine Asano being stressed and going over to Karma's house and being like 'cuddle me' to make himself feel better.


	7. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC comes in, everyone welcome Akira. Also ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE! FINALLY!  
> Thank you for the support, I really appreciate it. I love this story a lot and it's always going to hold a place in my heart. Sorry if that's a little sappy, what I'm trying to say is THANK YOU, YOU THIRSTY BITCHES! (No offense :P)  
> Enjoy the chapter.

Karma adjusted Nagisa’s outfit from behind.

They got an actual tuxedo dress, and it looked awesome. Karma was wearing a basic tuxedo with a red tie.

They were finally done adjusting the dress and Karma stood back to look at his partner. “You look beautiful and handsome.” he said.

Nagisa smiled. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” they replied.

Karma struck a very exaggerated pose and flipped his hair. “I know.” he said jokingly.

Nagisa full-on laughed, then pulled Karma in for a kiss.

Karma’s parents rented a limo for him and his classmates, so Karma and Nagisa rode around in it and picked everyone up and they had a blast.

When they arrived the entire class split up and went in different directions.

The dance was fabulous. The decorations were amazing, lasers and strobe lights, the whole works. They had a professional DJ and almost everyone was dressed amazingly. The dance was held in the gym, but no one could tell since everything had been decked out.

Karma had a fine time dancing with his friends. Itona finally took off his headband and left his hair as the spiky mess that it was, and his suit looked partially torn up. Kaede had a lovely spring green dress and black heels. Isogai had on his work outfit, which looked enough like a suit to pass for one, and Maehara had a simple white dress shirt and his middle school uniform pants.

The first slow dance came on, and Karma pulled Nagisa into him. They smiled and went with the flow. Karma loved being close to his partner, it made his heart race and want to touch them even more. He loved Nagisa with all of his being, they’ve been through so much together, and they still had a long way to go.

After about a minute they connected at the mouth but didn’t stop dancing. The song ended and they pulled apart reluctantly. Nagisa smiled at Karma. “I love you, Karma.” they said.

“I love you, too, Nagisa.” Karma replied.

A couple of songs went by, and they got food. Karma was in the middle of stuffing three pieces of pizza, with his friends cheering him on when Asano slipped into the group. Itona glared at him. Karma noticed him and swallowed.

He leaned towards Kaede and whispered something to her. She nodded and grabbed Nagisa, saying she wanted to take them and Itona to the photo booth.

Then Asano and Karma were alone. Asano grabbed Karma’s hand and took him onto the dance floor. A slow dance song started and Karma didn’t miss a step.

He held out his hand and bowed. “May I have this dance, darling?” he said with a smile.

Asano accepted it and started dancing with Karma. They danced for a bit, then Karma smirked and slipped his hand downwards so it was on Asano’s ass. Asano blushed, but then smirked as well and threw his arms around Karma’s neck.

They danced like that for a bit, then Asano looked down at Karma’s mouth, and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Karma bit his lip. “No.” he replied flatly.

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not dating anymore. I’m just doing this so you will leave me and my class alone. Nagisa is the only one I love.”

Asano seemed to get really mad at that. “You didn’t fall for me at all?!”

Karma shook his head. “Really?! So there isn’t anything you like about me at all?!” Asano nearly shouted.

Karma thought about this before answering, “Yeah, I like your body.”

That hit Asano like a freight train, Karma could see it in his eyes. “I like that you go along with whatever I do to you. Sure I’ve had sex with Nagisa, but they sometimes tell me we shouldn’t make out all the time. Which is true for them, but with you, I didn’t really need to date you, I just had to get my tongue in your mouth and you’d be satisfied.” Karma continued.

Asano started getting tears in his eyes. He gripped Karma’s shoulders tightly. “You didn’t love me at all. You hate me?” he whispered.

“I don’t hate you. I can respect that you’re my rival in the academic world, and I admire your impossible perfection, but I don’t by any means like you or even ‘love’ you.”

Asano bent his head, but Karma could still hear him quietly sobbing. “Y-You bastard.” he said in a voice that could barely be heard.

The song ended and Asano burst out of the door, crying. Karma smirked. This guy would get a taste of his own medicine. That would teach him never to mess with E class.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asano sat down in the hallway and cried. The tears came and they wouldn’t stop. He screamed a couple of times, but he knew he couldn’t be heard. He should’ve known. Love isn’t like math, it wasn’t predictable. 

Especially with Karma. That guy probably was planning to do that all along.

Asano learned his lesson that day. He had done this so many times to girls before and he never once thought about how they felt. Now he knew. Now he knew heartbreak, and he hated it.

Finally, he calmed down and just sat in the hallway hiccuping.

That’s when an older boy came down the hallway. He had two water bottles. He stopped in front of Asano and handed one to him. Asano gulped and mumbled a thanks. He had a little trouble opening it at first but once he downed about half of he felt a little better. The older boy sat next to him and Asano got a look at him.

He was about 21, and he had black hair that was dyed blood-red in the tips. He was pale and had multicolored eyes. His smile was genuine, and his lips looked soft. He was wearing a black collared shirt that was two buttons open and white ripped jeans.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Asano shook his head. “Do you mind telling me why?” the stranger asked.

“I don’t even know you, why would I gush to you?” Asano said, kind of rudely.

The stranger didn’t question it. He just smiled quietly and said, “You can call me Akira. And, I’m pretty qualified to help with these kinds of situations. I’m working under Mrs. Bitch, and she knows how to cheer people up from personal experience.”

That made Asano feel better. So he just started talking. He told Akira everything, and he just sat and listened.

When Asano was finally done gushing, Akira spoke up. “Y’know. I understand why you fell for this guy, but he doesn’t seem like he deserves you, so I think you should find someone better for you.”

“But my dad won’t let me date anyone.”

“Okay, then how about a distraction for tonight.”

“A distract-”

Asano was cut off. Akira pressed his lips softly against Asano’s. He didn’t pull away. When Akira separated from him, he smiled. “I’m 19, in case you thought I was older. I’m very qualified to help you with this if you want me to.”

Asano was completely taken aback. But he was being led by Akira to a different room before he even knew what was happening.

He didn’t know why he wasn’t fighting back. Maybe this would be a good distraction. Akira wasn’t a bad looking person, he was handsome and older. But he wasn’t Karma.

Akira led him into a room with a fancy sofa, and then laid him down on it. Akira sat on top of him, straddling his hips. Asano didn’t fight this. Maybe it’s what he needed. It was just so sudden. Akira didn’t seem like a bad person, he seemed like he really wanted to help him, and he thought this was a good way to do it.

Akira unbuttoned his shirt showing a beautiful, almost girlish figure. Then he slowly let it slip from his shoulders. Asano watched as the shirt fell to the ground. Then Akira leaned in really close to Asano. “Are you ready?” he asked in a soft but coy voice.

Asano nodded. Then Akira kissed him again, slower, with more mouth-to-mouth contact and a lot more tongue. Asano started touching Akira like he would normally touch Karma, and Akira retaliated with his own style of touching.

It was so different, and Asano almost didn’t like it. It felt good, but it also felt wrong. Asano didn’t want to do this kind of thing with anyone but Karma. But he couldn’t. Not anymore.

Akira grinded against Asano, and his vision started getting blurry. He didn’t even realize the cold barrel of a gun being pressed to his head…

“Akira?!” a shout came from the door.

Akira looked up. Asano gasped, suddenly realizing what was going on. “Akira, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Nagisa shouted again.

Asano looked over. Nagisa was standing in the doorway, staring at them with a wide-eyed expression. “I’m eliminating this punk. He’s done too much to hurt you and your class.” Akira said.

“Is this on orders from my mom?”

“Well, she asked me to give him a good scare, but I thought it would be better to just kill him!”

Nagisa facepalmed. Asano wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Then Karma came into the doorway. He looked at Asano, then frowned, like he was disappointed.

If it was even possible, Asano’s heart broke even more.

Akira got up and walked over to Nagisa, then whispered something to them. They nodded and Akira left with them. Karma stayed, frowning at Asano. “If you say anything to anyone about this, Nagisa can’t stop Akira from actually killing you. He’s a novice assassin, so he can think of a couple of creative ways to brutally murder you. I’m just surprised you went along with this. I thought you were smarter than that.” he said and left.

Asano stared at the doorway. He didn’t even notice when the tears started to fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frickin' Akira. I love him but he's an asshole, honestly. :p


	8. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, what will happen?! :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, IT'S FINISHED!  
> Thank you all for your continuous support on the story, you all are amazing and I'm finally glad to present you with the final moments of the story!  
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter ever of this fic. Once again, thank you so much!

Karma couldn’t believe he was losing to Nagisa.

Usually, Karma could beat Nagisa, but this time was different. They were furious with him. They obviously weren’t gonna kill him, but Nagisa did plan to rough him up pretty bad.

It had been about 2 weeks since the dance, and Karma told Nagisa about what he did to get them into the dance.

“You sick son of a bitch!” Nagisa shouted at Karma and flipped over his head and got some back shots in.

They were fighting outside of the school. Most of the class was watching. Karma didn’t put up much of a fight at first, but then he got scared for his life, and he didn’t want to break any of his bones.

Nagisa loved Karma, he knew this. They didn’t want to let go of him. Karma also explained that he never once said he loved Asano, so his punishment was to let Nagisa take hits on him with minimal resistance.

Not as bad of punishment as Karma was expecting. At least he wasn’t gonna have to break up with Nagisa, he didn’t think he could handle that.

Nagisa tripped Karma and he fell. Hard. Then he just laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. Noa put their boot on Karma’s face. “Had enough yet?” they asked, obviously ticked.

Karma nodded, and Nagisa sat down on him. “I’m not apologizing. You should be the one to, but it didn’t really feel good to beat up my boyfriend. Are you okay?” they asked.

Karma nodded again, not wanting to look at Nagisa. Some of the classmates were trying to crowd over him, trying to ask what happened. Not like he was going to tell any of them.

He could see the teachers off to the side. Both Nagisa’s parents knew what was happening, but Mr. K didn’t and he didn’t like two of his students fighting. Mr. Karasuma and Mrs. Bitch had told him not to interfere, but he was seething with rage.

Karma finally sat up, then brushed his knuckles across Nagisa’s cheek. “I’m very sorry. He promised to leave our class alone as well, so now we won’t have any more trouble with A class.” he whispered.

Nagisa gave Karma a small smile and pressed their forehead against his. “Look, I love you so much, and you don’t know how much it hurt to hear you say what you had done. Please don’t do that ever again.” they whispered as well.

Karma smiled back and nodded. Nagisa pressed their lips against Karma’s and he welcomed it. The entire class was entirely confused and were asking dozens of questions. But Nagisa and Karma didn’t answer any of them as they walked out, hand in hand.

The next day Karma was walking around the main campus for an all-school event that he was skipping, but then he came across Asano and his dad talking. Karma hid from them and listened to their conversation.

“Gakushu, I thought you found a way to stop these nightmares of yours.” the principal said.

Karma could hear Asano’s shaky voice, trying to contain sobbing. “I found a way to not really be affected by them, but then they disappeared for a little and I forgot how bad they could get. Then they came back even worse than they used to be.” he said.

Karma silently gasped. “Gakushu, this is impacting your studies quite a lot, you need to calm down, I can’t let you stay up all night anymore, you need sleep.” the principal said.

“Don’t you think I know that!” Asano shouted. “I don’t understand why you can’t take my feelings into account this one time! Everything’s falling apart for me and all you’re worried about are my studies! You’re a horrible father!”

Karma heard Asano’s footsteps running away. He heard the principal sigh then walk towards him. He returned to a normal walking position, and the principal didn’t even bat an eye at him.

But what he heard still haunted him. Later that night he talked about it with Nagisa. They actually gave some pretty good advice. “Well, he probably stopped having nightmares because of you, which may be one of the reasons he fell for you. And they probably became worse because you hurt him so bad.”

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t feel good that he’s suffering at all, which is so unusual for me!” Karma said.

Nagisa stared at him, then he said, “Do you consider him a friend?”

Karma snarled. “No, he’s a terrible person.”

“Are you sure?”

Karma thought about it. When he started “dating” Asano, he seemed a lot nicer to people. It’s possible that being happy is something that he’s barely had the chance to do, and when he’s happy, he’s nicer to people. Asano is a lot sweeter when he’s happy, which Karma thought made him more handsome.

He wanted to be friends with a happy Asano. “Yeah, I guess. He’s my friend if he isn’t being an asshole.” he mumbled.

Nagisa looked a little sad, but then they said, “Well, there is a way to help him. I think just being able to be as close to you as he was helped him. So I think you should-”

“I’m not giving up my relationship with you to be in a relationship with Asano! I love you, not him!” Karma slammed his hands on the table and shouted.

Nagisa made a hand gesture to tell him to calm down. “No, that isn’t what I’m suggesting…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asano speed-walked to his dad’s office. Karma gave him another note, telling him to meet him in Asano’s dad’s office again.

He hoped it was because he wanted to start a relationship with him. He really hoped. But he knew that that probably wasn’t the case.

He opened the door and Karma was sitting on the principal’s desk. “Hi, you came quickly.” he said.

Asano smiled and ran to Karma, wanting to jump into his arms, to kiss him, but he just stopped in front of him. “Yeah. I didn’t have anything better to do.” he replied.

Karma smiled and hopped off the desk and hugged Asano. Asano smiled and hugged him back. “What did you want to talk to me about?” he whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.

Karma didn’t say anything, but his hands started going under and up Asano’s shirt, but Asano didn’t really care, it felt good for Karma to touch him again.

He wondered if this was another nightmare. They sometimes started out like this, but then got more and more gruesome or just worse and he usually woke up screaming or crying.

But this felt real, so he nuzzled his nose in Karma’s neck. “Hey, so Nagisa and I were talking.” Karma said. “I overheard about your nightmare problems.”

Asano froze. Is this why he was here? Out of pity? Here to mock him? “And, I consider you a friend when you’re happy... when you're nice. So it kind of felt bad to see that you were suffering. So Nagisa and I talked, and I wanna be friends, but if you don’t mind, friends with benefits.” Karma continued.

Asano pulled back and looked at Karma, he was blushing a lot, looking really embarrassed.

Of course, he wanted that. He would take that over just being rivals with his crush any day. So he smiled and nodded. Karma smiled back.

“There’s something I wanted to do, but someone wouldn’t let me. So how about we head to my place and get the sheets dirty.” Karma said with a wink.

Asano could feel the heat crawling up his neck, but he didn’t refuse.

So Karma took Asano back to his house. The second the door to Karma’s room closed, he was all over Asano.

Karma kissed him and Asano was so happy. This felt right, he didn’t mind that Karma was just a friend with benefits. This was fine. This was enough to make him happy. And when he was happy he didn’t have dreams, he didn’t have nightmares.

This time Asano was the first one to slip his tongue into Karma’s mouth. Karma put his knee between Asano’s legs and started grinding. Asano groaned, but he was loving it. Karma was touching him again, and it felt amazing.

Everything happened so fast, but when Asano woke up, his ass hurt and he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Karma was reading something on a laptop and sipping a cup of coffee.

Asano smiled to himself. He was so happy. Karma was his again, he didn’t care that most of his attention was for Nagisa, he would still have some of him for himself.

Karma looked over at awake Asano and smiled. “What did you think?” he asked.

“You’re really good at that. I think I’m gonna sleep well tonight.” Asano replied.

“Well, anytime you need me, actually, not anytime. Nagisa is my first priority. But remember, I wouldn’t go this far for just any friend. You’re different. I know you inside and out. And I think you deserve to be happy. All of my friends except for you were happy, and I try to keep my friends happy. I’ll go pretty far for them.”

Asano smiled even wider. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Karma just nodded. Asano then said, “I love you.”

“I love your body.” Karma replied without missing a beat.

Asano laughed and turned over. He felt happier than he had in a long time. This situation wasn’t ideal, but he’ll take it.

He’ll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW I MAY SLEEP! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL! GOODBYE!  
> :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
